Problem: Ishaan buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$9$ before tax. The sales tax is $6\%$. What is the total price Ishaan pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${6\%} \times {$9} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.06} \times {$9} = {$0.54}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Ishaan paid. ${$0.54} + {$9.00} = $9.54$ Ishaan needs to pay $$9.54.$